one of the greats
by Scoobydiesel
Summary: its one of the last rps i did in CWF


the camera flash the CWF logo as the fans cheer. when the logo is gone you see some ones leg as the camera rise to see who it is.

Lee: Hey its JOHN!!!

**Fans go crazy**

Tony: I can see that but where are you in that picture?

Lee: Oh shit I forgot I was suppose to interview him

As Lee says that the camera zooms away as you see Johnny bongo walking up to John

Johnny: Hey John, You got a minuet?

**John rise his head and looks at him**

John: yeah what do you want?

Johnny: Well I can see that Lee did not make it, so I wanted to know if you wanted a interview?

John: Well ok but i got one question for you

Johnny looks at John as John stands up

John: What is your name and why the hell are you here?

Johnny: Well I'm the guy that usually interviews really big stars like Hot Ice and Blaze.

John:.......so let me get this straight you don't really know who I am right?

Johnny: I know you are john but I don't know you that well, Are you some new guy?

Lee: Oh that was a bad move on Johnny's part.

John: No .... not really 

John looks down at the floor as he kicks Johnny in the balls and gets him up in the super bomb

John: Who do you people think is better Johnny or lee. I say ones name you give me a yell ok.....JOHNNY

Crowed cheers

John: Well Johnny I don't think things are going to good for you......LEE

Fans CHEER as you all so here hell yeah

John: Well the people have spoken

AS John says that He drops Johnny smacks into the ground, John picks up the microphone...

John: So um I guess I'm coming out there!

fans Cheer

Lee: Well Tony get ready...You seen what he did to Johnny

Tony: um....yeah.....we be right back

****BREAK****

Order flash over the titan torn as Forever blast thought the arena. The fans go psycho!!

You see John come out from behind the crouton, Rising his left arm in the air and the other one making a title around his waste. John grabs the top rope as he pulls himself into the ring. He walks over to one side and rise both hands in the air as the crowed go crazy.

Lee rolls into the ring with a microphone.

Lee: Well John what's up? has any thing be going on with the order?

John: Well yeah me and carnage**fans go crazy** have been talking to some people in the back that want to Join us and he went ahead and told you he maybe showing up tomorrow night...but

Lee: But............what?

John: I don't know if he is going to show up or not.

Lee: Oh well what about Hot Ice?

John: What about Hot Ice?

Lee: Well he is in the match that you are in and he happens to be one half of the tag champs

John: Yeah I know he is and he is the hardcore champion at the time being

Lee: Well what do you think about facing him?

John: Hold up just hold up one min Lee you are forgetting some thing....

Lee: I'm what?

John: You forgot that Hot Ice is not just facing me but all so the other half of the Order carnage**Fans cheer**

Lee: yeah but he got Dark....

John: Soul yeah I know he does but see if Dark soul got a dark soul then he will fit in down below...if you know what I mean.

Lee: Yeah I know he will be one more bug for you to send to....

Fans HELL

John: yeah well that's right but see I think I will leve Dark Soul to Carnage....

Lee: Why is that?

John: Because I got some thing to prove to Hot Ice...I got to prove to him that I can bet him that i can be as good as him that this ring **stomps on the ring** is my Ring not his ring

Lee: So you are going to try and prove to him that its your time to shine?

John: yeah Hot Ice is one of the greats one of the best in the world...but don't forget there are more people in this world and I will be one of the greats some day I will become more then the CWF Hardcore Icon

Fans Cheer

John: i will become a Tag Icon....a Ero icon hell maybe even a WORLD icon like maniac and Blaze

Fans cheer

John: See life is filled with chances and I just got one big one and see Hot Ice all ready had one so I think its time for me to SHINE about them all

Lee: So you think you will become one of the greats?

John: Yeah I will truly try and beating Hot Ice and Dark soul will be one big step for me and carnage to rise to the top.

lee: Well that is great news so lets hope you back it up

John: Don't worry because Dark justice order is up lets see if they can finish it!

Lee: Well folks this is going to be one hell of a match....

John: Hold up Lee i got some thing for you

John rolls out of the ring and gets a bag from underneath the ring, john gets back in and opens the bag

John: Well since Hot Ice ripped the last one here you go I got you there Order shirts

Lee: Um ok I will put it on....

As Lee goes to put it on Johnny bongo walks out to the ring and gets in

Johnny: So John it looks like Lee is your goodie friend right?

John: hey man if I where you I would stop

Johnny: Well guess what you are not me

Johnny goes to hit john but Lee hits Johnny

john: WOW way to go Lee

Lee nocks Johnny to the ground as he looks to john and says

Lee: Hey get a table?

fans...GET DA TABLE

John rolls out side of the ring and sets up a table

Lee gets Johnny up in a mini super bomb

Lee: Ok John over

John moves to the side as Lee drops Johnny smack into the table and shattering it.

John shakes Lee's hand and walks off as the fans cheer for Lee

OOC: Hey well I think its ok? is it?


End file.
